Clear
by Drizzle117
Summary: -sequel to Misconception- Rarity has decided to reject Applejack, fearing a rocky and confusing relationship, over a "smoother" relationship with Spike. AJ, still desperate for the love of the unicorn she's wanted for so long, decides to make a brave move and call upon the help of the pony who started the entire mess in the first place: Rarity's father, Magnum.


**Clear**

By Drizzle117

_One_

_Her Dragon_

The words continued to ring in Applejack's ears, days after they had been spoken. She had tried to get them out – she had tried, yes, with every way possible – and it simply hadn't worked. There was no simpler way to put it. It hadn't worked. The words were as fresh as when Rarity had uttered them.

_"I'm sorry, Applejack, darling…I cannot commit to a relationship right now. I fear something between us wouldn't be…smooth, and my first tru-u-ue special somepony must be one who can take things slowly, not take life by the horns and ride it."_

It had been a whole lot to take in, but she had soaked it in like an eager sponge, and now she was sorely wishing that she hadn't.

Because it hurt.

It hurt horribly.

AJ had thought that maybe she had had a chance after the Father's Day incident, in which by pure chance Rarity's talkative father, Magnum, believed they were dating. After her secret was spilled, the farmpony had been forced to wait for the unicorn's decision, and it had come.

It wasn't what she had wished to hear.

Letting out a loud moan, Applejack twisted left and right, rolling herself up in her bedsheets so tight that it was hard to take in one deep breath. Sighing, she loosened the grip and stared out her window at the night sky, where millions of stars twinkled at her, taunting her from their deep sapphire perch, up high in the sky.

"Shut up," she grumbled at them. As expected, there was no answer. What was there to expect? The stars would start talking to her? Huh. Likely.

In all seriousness, Applejack was truly in quite a sour mood. For so long she had admired and dreamed of the beautiful white unicorn's love, and here she was, heart splintered into a million pieces, whining in her bed.

Hooves tapped on wood; a knock came at the farmpony's door. AJ jerked her head up, surprised by the sudden noise. "C-Come in?" she stuttered, attempting to wriggle out of her sheets and letting out a surprised yelp as she landed splayed on the ground , surrounded by patterned blankets. Looking up backwards, she smiled weakly, seeing a confused Apple Bloom standing above her.

"Applejack?" the little filly asked curiously as her older sister straightened up, letting out a weak chuckle as she did so. "Why were ya on the ground?"

"Ah fell off of the bed." An honest truth. She wasn't the Element of Honesty for nothing.

"Oh." Apple Bloom blinked, looking around the room. "Why were ya awake? It's, like, midnight."

"Ah couldn't sleep." AJ wished she was a unicorn so that rearranging her sheets would just be that much easier. Unfortunately, this was a bad idea, as the thoughts of unicorns sent her recent failure with Rarity spinning back into her head.

The filly cocked an eyebrow. "Why couldn't ya?"

"Thinking about stuff."

"What kind o' stuff?"

"Not the kind o' stuff fillies normally think about, that's for sure." Ruffling her sister's candy-apple red mane, Applejack let out a weak smile and clambered onto her bed, enveloping herself into the covers. "It's time for y'all to scurry along now and head into bed." She blew a piece of straw-blonde mane out of her green eyes and smiled, hoping Apple Bloom would take the hint.

AB was as stubborn as her sister. "But Ah want to know!"

Applejack sighed. "No, yah don't."

"Yes, Ah do!"

"No, yah don't!"

A loud wail burst from the filly's mouth, surprising both of them. "Yes, Ah do!"

Three breaths in. Three breaths out. AJ sighed and smiled. "Now, now, Apple Bloom. Y'all shouldn't be worrying yer head about somethin' like this." Blinking, a new question surfaced in her mind. "Why are ya here anyways?"

Sticking out her bottom lip, the filly let out a soft whimper and looked away, amber eyes trailing to the ground. "Ah…Ah…" She winced and looked back, connecting her gaze with her sister's jade one. "Ah had a night-terror, okay? And Ah was scared, and Ah thought I could snuggle with you! Like when Ah was a little pony!"

Eyes softening, Applejack scooted over and grinned as she heard the happy squeal emanating from her sister as Apple Bloom buried herself next to the older pony. Even if she was younger, AB had always provided good advice. _Perhaps if Ah state it in an obscure way..._

"Hey Bloom?"

Weary amber eyes blinked back up at her in response.

"If ya had a problem with a friend of yours, and ya wanted to try to fix that problem even if yer friend didn't, what would ya do?"

Apple Bloom peeked out from under the sheets, expression confused. "Is _that_ what you were so worried about?" She giggled, the echoes shuddering throughout her entire body and causing the covers to quake. "Oh, Applejack! That's easy!"

Applejack cocked her head, wondering how her little sister had seemingly managed to figure something out that had been troubling her for the last four or so days. "So? What is it?" she asked, a little bit too excited.

"Well, if Ah was in a fight with Sweetie Belle an' Scootaloo, Ah would let it sit for a few days or somethin' so that they would have time to think it over, and then later Ah would come back in and ask them again, and usually they've changed their minds!" Apple Bloom smiled. "Foalproof!"

But her sister had stopped listening after the 'ask them again' part, and had begun to stare out the window, jade eyes dazed over with realization. _...she's right. Sweet Celestia, she's absolutely right!_

"Applejack? Applejack!"

Hooves prodding into her back caused the farmpony to jerk upward before whipping around and seeing her sister staring at her with amber eyes wide. "Was mah answer good?" she asked, a slight tremble echoing in her voice.

Applejack let her breath out and ruffled her sister's mane. "The very best," she murmured in the yellow ear.

"Good." Apple Bloom yawned, a long, lasting yawn that truly signified exhaustion. "G'night, AJ."

Placing one hoof over her sister's back and pulling her close, Applejack replied in her sister's ear, "G'night, Apple Bloom," and sighed as they snuggled closer together, feeling the warmth from her body soak into her own skin, making her feel fully relaxed. "Thank ya for all you've done tonight."

Her dreams were filled with hearts, genius sisters, and gorgeous white unicorns.

* * *

"So you're really leaving for three weeks? Three weighty weeks without Dashie and Flutters? But how will Pinkie-Winkie survive that long? ...YOU _HAVE_ TO WRITE!"

"Sheesh, Pinkie! Of course we'll write! It's just a little trip around Equestria, nothing big. See the sights, take part in all of the flashy lights. We'll have so many pictures to show you it'll be unreal!"

"I still want to know why I couldn't come, though! We could have parties every night, in the big cities with the flashy lights and the party cannon and..."

"It's private, Pinkie. P-R-I-V-A-T-E."

Applejack trotted up the hill, heart pounding as Winona bounced along at her heels. It was time for the Pony-Pet Playdate, but it seemed now that most of the discussion was revolving around the two pegasi of the group. Curiosity peaked, the farmpony headed closer to hear what the awfully quiet Fluttershy was now saying.

"Yes...I know you'd like to come, Pinkie Pie, but we've had it booked for months, and..."

"Booked for months?" came the elegant voice of Rarity. Just knowing that she was there made Applejack's heart leap up five feet. She could do this! She could totally do this! She had her mind set on a plan and now there was no moving her from it! She was as firm as rock, she was as set as stone, she was...

"AJ!"

A squeal emanated from the pink earth pony as she bounded towards their farmpony friend, landing upon her in a giant Pinkie-squishaloo hug. "You seem really floppy today!" Pinkie giggled. "Like jelly! Or Jell-o! But what kind of Jell-O is orange?" Another burst of laughter escaped her mouth. "Oh! Silly me! Of course it's orange-cream-marmalade-mint-banana-squish mix!" She looked over fondly at the alligator in a circle with the other pets. "Gummy's _favorite!_"

"Allllright...howdy, everypony! How're y'all today?" AJ asked quickly, trying to divert the conversation from Pinkie's strange jibber-jabber. She had never spent a whole lot of time with Pinkie, and found her irksome, despite the fact they were good friends.

Rarity smiled. "Fabulous! We're talking with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy about their upcoming vacation. Apparently they're going to all of the big cities!" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "First you, Twilight, being a princess and all, and then you two, flying around the land like you two own it! When will _I_ have my big adventure?"

_Ah'd like it if we could have an adventure together, right here._

The words wouldn't come out of AJ's mouth; instead she managed a shaky smile. "Alright...that's great. Really! I hope that you two enjoy yerselves."

Fluttershy smiled, ducking behind her long pink mane and blushing slightly as she replied, "Why, thank you, Applejack. That's very kind of you. Rainbow and I will have a wonderful time, I'm sure of it." Her wings fluttered slightly at the mention of her spectrum-maned companion and then settled back at her side again.

Twilight nodded. "I'm sure that you two will get to experience tons of things that I never would, as a princess." She blushed and looked self-consciously at her wings, which AJ figured must still be rather an awkward burden to carry.

As the conversation picked up, Applejack slowly found herself zoning out. Talks of wild parties and midnight thrills just didn't interest her as much as her upcoming confession with Rarity. Taking deep breaths in and out, she trotted slightly in one place. _You can do this, AJ. You can do this. You can win 'er over and make her see that you're the one she needs._

"Everypony! Just like Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, I have an announcement of my own to make!"

The sound of Rarity's voice snapped the farmpony out of her thoughts; she looked up to see the unicorn smiling at Twilight, who rolled her eyes and nodded. "Twilight already knows what has taken place in my, er, shall we call it..._personal_ life, do you not, Twilight?"

"I do," the alicorn replied.

"Well, it's time the rest of you know!" Blue eyes afire, Rarity gazed around as if expecting the others to be ecstatic about the idea of hearing news - and some of them were, notably Pinkie, who leapt up and down, quivering all over.

Applejack took a deep breath in. _After this. After this you'll do it, AJ. You can tell her how ya feel, and then she'll remember the Father's Day incident, and how Magnum thought we were perfect for each other, an' - _

The next words blew her thoughts out of the sky.

_"I've decided to start a relationship with dear Spikey-Wikey!"_


End file.
